Another Stupid Veela Story
by Iceblossom22
Summary: So... Rose and Scorpius are heads, Rose is a Veela, and Scorp may be. Story is really a load better than the summary.. R&R!


"Who is that?"

"I may or may not know... Ask her name!"

"No way. You know how stupid I get!"

"FRANK, JUST GO."

"Fine. ugh. You better buy me a few dozen chocolate frogs for this, Al."

Frank approached the newest Ravenclaw that everyone was talking about. Al, Frank, Renee and Rose were starting their 7th year at Hogwarts, although ¼ of their gang was missing. They knew Rose was appointed Head Girl with none other than Scorpius Malfoy as Head Boy but Rose was nowhere to be seen. Then _she _walked in. She was beautiful. She had long slivery blonde hair that flowed down to her lower back and fragile, pale skin. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and she seemed to radiate a soft silvery glow around her. Rose would have realized in a second that she was a Veela. She winked at a group of 3rd year Gryffindor boys and they all passed out before her eye had reopened. Frank was just about to take the last step to talk to her, when Scorpius Malfoy swooped in from behind.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you look new and being Head Boy, it's my duty to show you around. No doubt a beauty like you would be a Slytherin, right?"

"Well, actually. I'm a Ravenclaw. Sorry to disappoint. And I already know that you're the Head Boy."

"What? How would you know? It hasn't even been announced to the school yet..."

At this point, she stood on her toes and leaned into his ear and whispered,

"Because. I'm Head Girl. See you around, _Ferret._"

Scorpius looked like he was slapped. He walked slowly back to Rafael Zabini and Julian Nott, then simply shook his head. Rafael was the first to speak twenty minutes later when they were settled at their Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"So wait, she rejected you? And she's in RAVENCLAW? That Sorting Hat needs a few of those holes to been sewn shut. But seriously, tell us what she said that had you looking like you saw a ghost for the first time.

"You'll find out in a few minutes. Promise."

Before Rafael could fit in another word, McGonaggal started her first speech of the year. She went on about her hopes for interhouse unity and danger-this, Forbidden objects-that, and only paused to bring up one seemingly enlightening fact that everyone wanted to know. The Heads of Hogwarts. She addressed the students in a calm manor, surely expecting the uproar of congratulations from friends of the lucky boy and girl who would hold the title of "Heads".

"This year, we have chosen, yet again, two outstanding students from separate houses to be appointed Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year's Head Girl has changed appearance from last year considerably, and this year's Head Boy is still a charming young man. They have the highest grades and test scores in their year, and come from slightly rivaled houses. I am sure they will put their differences aside for this year, and work as a team to continue to keep Hogwarts' name respectable. Being a Head is a very high honor at this school, so please respect both of our Heads. With out further ado, please applaud Miss Rose Weasley, and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy; Head Girl and Boy."

The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables erupted with the most applause and cheering, but Frank were still confused as to where Rose was. Albus, however, wore a very Slytherin-worthy smirk.

"Renee, did you see Rose? Because I sure didn't. Hey, what's that girl doing up there? I thought she was new."

"Frank, weren't you paying attention? Professor said that the Head Girl went through some considerable changes this summer. Frank, that girl up there's Rose. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you're a Ravenclaw..."

"Rose? What? No, that can't be her. Can it?"

"I would like the Heads to stay after the feast so as to be shown to their rooms, as you will not be staying in your house common rooms."

Rose and Scorpius descended from the Teachers' table and Rose wedged herself between Renee and Al. Scorpius had returned to equally pale/green faces on Rafael and Julian.

Rose, Renee, Al and Frank made small conversation, which was mainly Rose asking Frank what was wrong with him. He was staring at her, and was maybe slightly drooling. The three Slytherins across the table way couldn't seem to finish dinner.

At the end of dinner, Rose and Scorpius stayed behind so Professor McGonaggal could show them to their Head Dorms.

"I expect both of your summers went well? Especially yours Miss Weasley."

"Eh. Not exactly. My family and I were in Australia to visit my grandparents, and then I got bit by a creature. Well, I figured out what it was after it bit me, but I guess I'll talk to you in your office later about everything. You know, it's a dreadfully painful transformation. But I have the scent now! And he's at Hogwarts!"

"I would love to talk to you about everything later, as you suggested, but as for now, you two need to be shown to your dorms. Follow me."

-x-x-x-

Ash: Sorry it's so retarded... I really am... I've been having block, and IntoTheShadows, my friend, Liz, has been pressuring me into posting!

Harith: Review, coz' that's what all the awesome people do.


End file.
